


I was not born under a rhyming planet

by Gwynne



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Warning - VERY bad poetry alert!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynne/pseuds/Gwynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone else can write amazing sonnets, beautiful poetry, truly gifted verse.</p>
<p>All I can manage is a few miserably bad limericks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was not born under a rhyming planet

A young Barrayaran named Miles  
Was known for his devious wiles  
He was guilty of treason  
But had a good reason  
So now everybody’s all smiles.

 

‘You idiot, Ivan’ they called him  
And he got the credit so seldom  
For being Miles’ donkey.  
And plots vile and shonkey  
So often t’was Ivan who foiled ‘em.

 

The sad depressed Emperor Gregor  
Was rich, but in love was a beggar.  
At last he met Laisa  
And then he could raise her  
To Empress, he just had to beg her.

 

For Duv, the Komarran professor  
The Academy thought he’d be lesser.  
But he proved them all wrong  
And then moved along  
And now he finds Impsec no stressor.

 

Kareen liked the role of Serg’s wife  
Until she discovered the strife  
Of torture and rape  
She tried to escape  
But couldn’t, and so lost her life.

 

Epitome of Vor-dom is Alys  
She runs all the life in the palace  
Her glare can melt steel  
But her loyalty’s real  
And she does it from love and not malice.

 

Simon’s weird chip in his brain  
Gave him knowledge again and again  
He was Impsec’s great chief  
Then the chip came to grief  
It’s gone, but his feelings remain.

 

Mark started life as a clone  
Tormented, despised and alone  
He was trained just to kill  
But he found his free will  
And now heart and feelings have grown.

 

Admiral, drunkard and hero  
Desire for regency: zero  
But Ezar insisted  
Though Aral resisted  
And Barrayar got a straight arrow.

 

Cordelia flew in from Beta  
On Sergyar Aral did meet her  
T’was love at first sight  
He proposed the fourth night  
But she thought Barrayar just might eat her.

 

Cordelia risked all for love  
Her therapist got a big shove  
She ran for the port  
Found a ship, wasn’t caught  
And Aral thanks heaven above.


End file.
